


Addicted

by Dominatrix



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dominance, It's getting hot in here, M/M, They're both sadists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is offering something very immoral. Will Damon agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are far too little fanfictions with this pairing. And I always wanted to write something like this.  
> Enjoy ♥

„What are you still doing here?” Klaus turned around with a small frown and fixated the other vampire, his gaze hard as stone. He let his gaze wander over the silhouette in front of him lazily, slowly. He knew that he drove him mad with his silence. And that was why he kept it as long as possible. In the end he broke the silence anyway, just because he believed that his words would cause even more damage than his silence.

“Damon. What a pleasure it is to see you.” His voice, a perfect balance between velvet and steel, was cold as the night and just as dark. The vampire opposite to him didn’t bat an eye. They were both masters in this game.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Damon’s words dripped with sarcasm, and however Klaus couldn’t avoid that a shudder ran down his spine. He didn’t know exactly what it was, but something about the dark-haired vampire tickled his fancy a lot. While he was thinking about several seasons he let his gaze flow over the slim body again, the long legs, broad shoulders, until he reached his face again, which seemed to be formed out of ice. Something…

His thoughts were stopped abruptly when Damon moved away from the door he had been leaning against, and came towards him slowly. Every one of his movements was elegant and casual at the same time, and Klaus was sure that Damon was perfectly aware of that. This spell didn’t fool him. He had made it perfect himself. To seem unreachable and tempting at the same time wasn’t an easy task. But a thousand years were enough to make Klaus recognize Damon’s game.

Scorn flamed in his ice-blue eyes when he came even closer, not more than three steps away now.

“No, really. What do you still want in this house? Elena’s not here if you’re searching for her.”

Klaus snorted, half amused, half annoyed. “My interest in Elena’s fate has vanished in the moment her heart has stopped beating.” For a moment pain flickered in Damon’s face before it again smoothed to show an indifferent mask. Klaus could almost understand him. No matter how much he had always wished that Elena would never have to face the bitter lot of mortality…It would never be the same feeling again. Damon would see her for decades as the warm, living woman she wasn’t anymore, and she would cause him a lot of anguish in the future.

She was far too young to see all the light sides of immortality. It was easier when all friends, beloved and even enemies had become old and died. The last centuries had taught Klaus not to spend too much time with mortals. They caused nothing but anguish.

A wicked smile appeared on Klaus‘ lips while his gaze rested on the mantelpiece. He knew exactly what Damon felt for Elena, even if he also knew that Damon wasn’t absolutely sure about that.

And he knew that the first impulse Damon would feel would be to punch Klaus the smile out of his face. When he looked at him, seemingly innocent, he noticed with a pleasant feeling in his stomach that Damon’s jaw was tense. His eyes were clear and hard as a storm at sea when they dug into Klaus’ gaze. The original stood through this silent duel, but he didn’t fail to notice how his body tensed a bit, and that Damon, who had seen it too, raised a dark eyebrow as a wordless question.

Klaus still stood in the living room, not moving at all, and waited for Damon’s next move. When this hadn’t occured after a few seconds he decided to…spice the game up a bit. Klaus didn’t have the slightest clue what consequences he might have to face. But his natural survival instinct wasn’t as strong as his curiosity. It was his biggest character flaw – apart from bloodlust and sadism.

“Oh, you are missing her a lot, aren’t you? Her warmth. Her laugh. She is dead, Damon. You may not have accepted it yet, but deep down you know that you will never get her back.”

Klaus didn’t see the next thing coming. Before he could blink once Damon had pressed him against the wall next to the lit fireplace, his forearm squeezing Klaus’ throat.  They both knew that Damon could break Klaus’ neck. And that it wouldn’t make any difference. Without a special weapon Damon wouldn’t get rid of Klaus so soon. There were advantages in being an Original.

„What are you up to?“ Damon hissed in Klaus‘ face. He was so close that Klaus could feel every single word on his skin. The other vampire just smiled and put his hands on Damon’s forearm to reduce the pressure on his throat. His whole body cringed when he felt the other man’s tensed muscles under his skin. But his mind wasn’t quite sure whether the nauseous feeling in his stomach had something to do with fear or desire. Thinking about the fact that it was Damon, a vampire – rather a baby vampire in comparison to him, and very annoying above that…Both possibilities didn’t seem too logical.

“You’re plotting something, I see it.”

Klaus was too old and especially too strong to let himself be intimidated by Damon’s cold gaze and his growling voice. And in the last thousand years he had been in enough situations that had been connected to intense body contact. That was the reason why Klaus couldn’t explain why his mouth was bone-dry all of a sudden, why his gaze veiled and why everything except Damon’s face go all blurry.

Instead he recognized in all details how Damon’s body pressed tight against his to fixate him between the wall and himself, and the way how Klaus’ body reacted to it without him being able to avoid it, puzzled him more than everything else. It wasn’t a new thing for Klaus to feel attracted to a man – because in the end, a thousand years were a very, very long time, especially if you’d bore yourself to death otherwise – but this was Damon, the unbelievably nerve-racking Damon.

On an objective plain the older Salvatore brother might be an incredibly good-looking man, but Klaus’ mind resisted against any kind of affection. Not that this would be something new. He always did. For safety.


End file.
